


Good man,Draco

by FluffThroughtheBluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffThroughtheBluff/pseuds/FluffThroughtheBluff
Summary: The struggles of dog-sitting and agreeing to meet the mother of your former bully.





	Good man,Draco

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling

_'Please, anything but this,_' Hermione thought.

°°°

The truth is, Hermione Granger isn't good with dogs. Despite having had a pet herself, (Rest in Peace, Crookshanks), except for regular bathing and daily feedings, that Half-Kneazle takes the business into its own hands or paws in this case. It would come to her when he needed her attention and then he would go take a nap in the Sun when he doesn't want to be bothered. In other words, a perfect, low-maintenance pet for Hermione.

Trying to balance a full-time job at the Ministry, good social life and a sane mind, Hermione had not even thought of owning any other pet since Crooks died 3 years ago.

To be honest, she's still mourning that old cat. She missed his unbothered butt of fur so much.

Somehow, on the week she's supposed to go take a week off work and put some needed time for herself, she now has 5 dogs to take care of. Courtesy of Harry freaking Potter.

Right after the War, Harry and Hermione decided to go for therapy. In Hermione's opinion, it was an obligatory thing to do if they wanted to keep their sanity. Often, they find themselves going back to those days during the War when it was hard, then work or any kind of social interactions would be off-limits. Every night were filled with sleep terrors and every waking hour would bring them to the edge of their anxieties. Time is a proverbial being and slowly, they felt like they're losing the tiny bit of control they had over their now over-changing lives.

They needed to get a grip on their lives.

Ron on the other hand, rebuild himself with the help of love. Somehow, just amongst the ruin of the War, that ginger managed to snatch a girlfriend, now wife.

Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson are now married for 3 years and now expecting twins.

Who would've thought, right?

Now, back to the story of Harry Potter and his 5 dogs. One day, his therapist had made the mistake of telling him about therapy dogs. In honour of his Animagus Godfather, Harry decided to have one, a therapy dog. 

First, he got a black Lab named Moon. Moon was trained from his puppyhood to be a therapy dog and from the first time Harry laid eyes on him, Harry was besotted. He'd taken him back him at the tender age of 6 months and have had him since then.

Hermione had also taken to Moon's best behaviour and kind gestures of affections. 

Unfortunately, it doesn't stop there. Even if Harry is now a fully functional human being within the Wizarding community, he still feels lonely, or that is what he told his friends when he decided to adopt another dog, a white and brown Beagle named Earl.

Surely, two dogs, Ginny Weasley as his girlfriend, a full-time job as Auror, one would have thought that Harry Potter would now be content with his life. Be grateful for the life he'd made for himself.

To everyone's surprise but Ginny's (who is now on board with the Boy-Who-Lived to collects canines like coupons), Harry adopted a Corgi called Coco and swore that Coco would be the last. 

Everyone believed him.

However, as far as the living spirit of Gryffindor goes pumping inside the very being of Harry James Potter, there's always a Hufflepuff inside every one of us. That caring, soft-hearted and empathetic side of humanity would not spare even the boy, now the man who'd died twice.

His decision to take sympathy over a pair of Pitbulls puppy left behind at the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron was ultimately a wise and the most admirable thing anyone could have ever done. Surely, Hashbrown (nicknamed Hash Hash) and Pancakes would be forever indebted to the man that had to save their life from having to live on the streets of Diagon Alley.

In total now, Harry has five pups craving his very attention every second he'd step into the house he'd shared with his fiancee. His friends often joked on the fact that he now poured all of this dog-loving capabilities because he can't still quite get over the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. Hence, the outrageous counts of wagging tails and barks currently residing within Grimmauld Place.

Still, he's happy and Hermione's also happy on the fact that her best friend is happy.

Alas, it wouldn't stop the raging madness he'd now installed into her life.

The newly married Mr and Mrs Potter is now off to their Honeymoon in France for a week and his pups are now left under the supervision of Hermione Granger.

THE Hermione Granger who's supposed to have a hectic-free life for a week. 

Fat chance for a vacation, huh?

°°°

It has only been an hour since all five dogs arrived on Hermione's humble abode. Hermione lives in a Muggle neighbourhood, just outside of London. It was a finely planned neighbourhood with friendly neighbours and lots of space to grow one's family. 

Only now, Hermione was thrust as the primary taker of fives rowdy, each unique and loud dogs. Why in the name of Merlin didn't Harry just opt for smaller pets instead, like goldfish? She wouldn't mind bringing back an aquarium with five, swimming and peacefully quiet fishes.

Again, it has only been an hour and Hermione's house is now halfway torn apart. It turns out if one of the pups decided to play a game of biting-as-many-throw-pillows-as-they-can, it'll bring on the infinite amount of excitement for the other four of the rest.

Out of the wagging bunch, Moon had seemed to be on his best behaviour. Being the only one that had been properly trained since he can steadily walk, surely Hermione got heart eyes for Moon. Sweet, sweet Moon.

Trying to calm the dogs down and show some kind of reward for being on their best behaviour, Hermione decides to offer Moon some treats and then, soon realizes how bad of an idea that is. As soon one dog hears the crinkling sound of the plastic wrappings, the others would jump on top of the poor witch to get a taste of unappetizing looking beef jerky.

Still, Moon would look at the witch with apologetic eyes, tilting his head to its side.

Drenched in saliva, hair tousled, Hermione abandoned the idea of relaxing with a good book and wished for a quiet nap instead.

Again, these dogs have no respect whatsoever for Hermione's wish that they would play the if-you-bark-once-I'll-bark-twice game. Her afternoon of uninterrupted rest was thrown out of its proverbial window.

She wished she could just shrink and casts Silencio of them and put them in a box. Does that count as animal cruelty?

That evening, just like Harry recommended, Hermione took all five pups to a park for their walk. The only mistake she made was not realizing how easy it is to be outnumbered by excited, large breed dogs. Though Hermione can understand their excitement, except for Moon, none of the other pups understands the word "slow down!" 

Stumbling on the designated path with five leashes in total of both hands, Hermione regretted not considering taking the dogs one by one, even if means Apparating and Disaparating five different times to the same park, with different dogs because as being compared to be physically dragged by leashed dogs, doing the same tasks multiple times ain't that much of a bad idea.

Mostly dragging the witch behind, all five dogs decided to join in a chase with another group of dogs in a game of chasing Frisbee. Hence, from afar one can witness the Great Hermione Granger tumbling around like a tumbleweed in the middle of a dog park. Letting their leash go and pray that they would know to find her later, Hermione went to find a bench and catch a breath. 

It must be hours, maybe just minutes until the dogs came running to her again. Barely able to sit up as he dogs pounced, accidentally punched and drooled all over Hermione. 

All she could think right now is what would she request of Harry when he returns in exchange for this outrageous ordeal. Maybe a ticket to France for a week. It'll put his lucrative Auror salary to some good use.

Feeling like drowning in a sea of furs, she heard a voice called out her, or so she'd assumed was addressing her, "Miss, are you okay? Do you need a hand?" The voice sounded familiar to her ears. Surely, but it can't be.

All dogs seem to notice the new presence as they now turned their heads around, tails wagging to welcome the new guest. 

"Blimey, Granger. What the hell happened to you?" the voice asked, after realizing the person who just a minute ago was being attacked by an overly excited pack of dogs.

"Malfoy. Um, it seems like I'm just here bringing my dog to the dog park, as you can see," 

"Did you bring your dogs or did the dogs bring you?" He asked in a teasing manner.

Looking around her, it seems like the pups seem to acknowledge Malfoy's presence as they now sat staring at him and his dog, a dalmatian. His dog seems too calm, almost like a dignified statue tied to a leash in Malfoy's hands.

She wishes Harry's dogs would behave like that. She sighed.

"I'm babysitting for the Potters while they're on their honeymoon," she said "Dogsitting, yeah, I'd rather call it dog-sitting," she corrected herself.

"Sounds like Potter to me, always leaving his problems for other people to handle, huh."

Usually, Hermione would automatically defend her friend but right now, she agrees with Malfoy. Hence, she huffed as a response.

Smoothing her hair down and unbuckling all of the leashes, she lets the pups play some more. Unlike the others, Moon stayed by her side and consider Malfoy and his dog.

"Is it yours?" Hermione asked as Moon and his dog seems to be getting to know each other, sniffing each other butt.

"She's mine, alright. Her name is Tessa," he said briefly. 

Hearing her name, Tessa perks up and look up at Malfoy, who then proceeded to give a little pat on her head.

Moving to sit beside Hermione on the bench, he too unbuckled Tessa's leash to let her play with the other dogs. Somehow, Tessa had her mind.

Tessa came to Hermione's side and sniff her hands, nuzzling her head under Hermione's palm. The witch giggled at the sudden display of affection. Giving her a rub and pet, Tessa now went after the dogs, Moon trailing behind her.

"Moon seems to be interested in Tessa, look at them, "Hermione gestured to the dogs, alerting Malfoy out of his reverie.

"Seems like it, Tessa usually doesn't prefer to mingle around a large pack of other dogs but today, she looks fine with it," he trailed off.

The last time they ever saw each other was 3 years ago, freshly graduated out of Hogwarts. Then, Hermione jumped into her work at the Ministry and according to the newspaper, the heir of Malfoy decided to continue his family business of potions and other galleons attracting activities. She didn't even saw him at Pansy and Ron's wedding. Odd, she thought now.

However, the last time they ever talked to each other was the day on his and Narcissa trials after the war, in which Hermione and Harry had gladly testified on their behalf.

The last words he said to her was a genuine "Thank you," before walking away to his mother's side and now, many years later, found her getting bullied by dogs.

°°°

"How have you been, Granger? Still saving the world, one day at a time," Malfoy asked, serving her a little smile.

"There's nothing more to save these days, Malfoy. Everything is as it should be,". Heroin replied with a hint of relief. She was relieved with the world she's living in right now. Her works at the Ministry had been life-changing for the first years but now, it all dialled down. 

All she could do now is wait and lookout for something to happen.

"How have you been, Malfoy? Still a git?" She teased which earned a few chuckles from the wizard.

"Always and forever will be. There are things you can't just change about yourself,"

Hermione could sense that Malfoy is talking in puzzles, he seems to be hiding something or simply trying to find the right words to say. 

"Call me a swot but I know you have something to say, now spill." 

Straightening his posture and placing both palms on his thighs, rubbing to get rid of its clammy touch. He's nervous. Rarely was Draco Malfoy nervous yet, asking for forgiveness from the War Heroine sure did flip his guts a couple of times.

"For what its worth, Granger. I'm sorry for…" his eyes shot a glanced on Hermione right arm, where the scar should've been. "For everything," he finished.

Silence.

The evening breeze blows softly against the witch tangled hair. Her hair is becoming undone out of her braids. Soft evening light illuminates her features. Draco can't help but stare.

"For what it's worth, Malfoy. Apology accepted." She said pointedly. Turning to face the wizard beside him, flashing him a smile, her eyes followed the lines of her lips.

Merlin, she's breathtaking.

Shaking himself out of own gaze, he called out to Tessa. The dalmatian ran back towards him, towing behind a pack of rowdy, large dogs. Hermione sighed at the sight she has to bring home to.

Tessa takes her place in front of Draco. Back straight, like she's ready to receive a command. Draco put on her leash back on and stood from the bench.

His movements seem to push Hermione to do so too, she thought it should be polite to bid the man who'd stop a bunch of rough dogs from suffocating her.

A few feet apart, one could see that Hermione's height was a sweet sight when compared to Malfoy's. Her head ends just below his collarbones, making her figure illustratively fit under his chin.

Hermione had her eyes on Tessa. "How did you get her to be like that? She's very…graceful seems to be the right word," 

"I trained her, of course. We can't have an unruly bunch of dogs living in Malfoy Manor, do we?" Jerking his head towards Hermione's temporary pack.

She looks around her, surely her dogs are boisterous but they didn't mean any harm. She smiled at those goofy faces admiring her from below. They just didn't know any better. Why didn't Harry trained his dogs?

It wasn't like Hermione Granger to ask for help but there's no way she can do this on her own.

"Can you help me train them? It seems like you know what you're doing with Tessa. Look how good she turns out. Or maybe not, I'm sure you're busy with your work and I'm on vacation, how silly of me tothinkthatyouhavesometimetospare to…" she rambled on. Out of breath, she looks at Malfoy's face to read his expression and all she could see was… glee. 

He's laughing at her.

Bloody hell, this is embarrassing.

"And what would I get in return, Miss Granger. Surely I can't just do something for free, right?" He asked, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Hermione tries to think of anything that would benefit Malfoy but still wouldn't be a disadvantage to her. Sadly, she can't think of any.

"What do you want, Malfoy? If it's money, I'm pretty sure you have more than --,"

"Come meet my Mother," he cuts her off.

What? Did she hear him right?

"What!?" She exclaimed half in confusion and others in shock.

"Come meet my Mother at the Manor. She has things to say to you," 

That can't be hard, Hermione thought. It doesn't cost her anything except losing a few nerves.

"O-Okay, sure. When?" Her packs are beginning to trail away from her. Hash Hash and Pancakes the Pitbulls seems to have found an interesting looking stick. Coco and Earl were chasing each other's tails. Only Moon stay put and yet his attention is all on Tessa.

"I'll owl you the details later. I'll meet you here tomorrow to help you a get a hold of your rowdy bunch," he said, turning to walk away.

With her back facing her he said, "See you tomorrow, Granger. Don't let Potters dog kill you tonight or you'll miss my pretty face tomorrow." A hand was raised in a single wave, Tessa walking back by his side before both of them Apparated with a crack.

'Still a git, Malfoy.' She mumbled to herself with a slight smile.

°°°

Home messy home, Hermione thought.

Dining table askew, sofa destroyed at the edge, pillows thrown everywhere, curtains shred and her blankets are somehow resting in the middle of the room. 

Still, smells like her home…only with a much more doggy smell.

With a flick of her wand, all were as it begins and Hermione isn't even gonna bet that such organize, clean state would last until dinner. She magicked five bowls for the pups, filled them with food. 

Like ravenous little beasts, all four dived nose-first into their specific bowls. Moon is the only exception, sat, staring at Hermione waiting for her command.

"You can eat, Moon." She says softly to the black Lab. Such a sweet creature.

The witch decided that she should shower, considering the events she'd been through at the dog park.

The dog park.

Draco Malfoy.

Meeting Narcissa Malfoy?

A sudden knock on her window shot her out of her mind. A white eagle owl sat on her windowsill with a note attached to its feet.

Must be Malfoy's.

She opened her window to retrieve the letter and offer a bit of treat for the majestic looking creature. The owl took it and then flew away. It never looked back and somehow, it reminds her of a wizard who possed such smugness in his life.

Written in elaborate cursive writing the note says,

_ Change of plan.  _

_ Meet me at the Manor, at 9 am tomorrow.  _

_ Mother will then meet us for tea in the afternoon. _

_ See you tomorrow, _

_ D.M _

Folding the letter away, she penned her one-word response, 

_ Okay. _

_ See you, _

_ Hermione G. _

After that, she retreats to her room for a much-needed shower and prays to Merlin, her rowdy bunch of pups wouldn't destroy her home.

°°°

"Coco no, STOP!"

"Stop, Earl. Bad dog, bad dog!"

"Hash, Pan, I said STOP !"

"Moon, help, please.."

It was chaos. 

Chaos.

°°°

Freshly out of the shower and full with dinner, Hermione decided to get some rest and watch something on the telly. Sitting down comfortably, she was then snuggled together in between her temporary pups.

The pitties were on her left, softly snoring in each other's ears. The little but fiercest of the bunch, Coco had found comfort in front of the fireplace, slowly dozing into a nap. Earl sat on her right, content with the rubs and pets given by Hermione. While Moon decided that it's best to bundle up on Hermione's feet. His presence to her is like a very furry, fluffy big socks.

It was the calmest the Granger's house had been since this morning. Until all hell decided to break loose in the form of Harry's face popping out in green flames from the fireplace.

His dogs were excited to see his face that all of them decided to dive straight into the Floo. Unlike wizard and witches, animals aren't immune to the green flame produce by the Floo. Hence, there's a risk of getting crispy fried.

If it isn't for Hermione quick wits, all of his dogs would have suffered severe burnt from getting too excited. A Petrificus Totalus practically saved their furry butts.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Unless you want to ignore the fact that you're dogs just dodged getting burnt by a green flame, I'm fine Harry. Perfectly, fine…" she trailed off. Looking around her, all five dogs seems to freeze in place, mid-air, mid-pounce and mid-run. 

It was a sight.

And that bloody fool just chuckled at her reactions.

"You'll be fine, Hermione. As long as they're alive when I get back, you'll be handsomely repaid. By the way, I got to go now. Ginny's calling. BYE!" he said before disappearing from the flame.

No longer a fire hazard, Hermione unfreeze the dogs and their reactions were a sight. Coco and Earl stumbled headfirst into the unlit Floo while, the Pitties fall flat on the bodies from mid-air and Moon, sat there, staring longingly at the fireplace.

Call it separation anxiety or tantrums throwing, suddenly the dogs decided to bark, dig and scratch at the Floo. Thinking that by doing so, they can get Harry out of his 'misery'

Bloody dogs.

Fifteen minutes and a Silencio charm later, again Hermione house was a mess. Scratch marks on the wall, curtains shred (again,), pillows unstuffed and the telly now face down on the floor.

Well done, Hermione. Maybe you didn't kill his dogs but you surely can't keep your own house in one piece.

As the night progress, the dogs to tired after their little stunts, all retreat to her bedroom. It seems like Harry's dogs are accustomed to sharing their owners' bed.

As she lay in bed, stuck in between Coco and Moon furry butts with Earl on top of her plus, the Pitties snoring on the floor of her bed, she wishes that tomorrow would come faster so Malfoy could help her.

If not, she may need therapy again at the end of the week.

°°°

"You guys better be on your best behaviours. I don't want to make a fool out of myself in front of Narcissa Malfoy." She speaks sternly to the line-ups of dogs in front of her. Only her lineups consist of only one dog that seems to be paying attention. The others are either chewing on their toys or chasing their tails in circles. 

She let out a heavy sigh. At times like this, she misses Crooks the most.

Leash in hand, Hermione Disapparated with a crack.

°°°

Now standing in front of the Manor's gate, glowing in ivory, glooming everything else that surrounds, Hermione felt nervous.

Why would she be nervous? It's just the Malfoys.

Before a shiver could run down her spine, the gate swung open with grace, not even a creak was made. Upon opening, there stood Draco Malfoy in all his glory. With the Manor behind him, he truly looks like an heir to be a very rich family. Which he is.

Donned simple trousers and rolled sleeves shirt, Tessa stood on his side with the calmest demeanour on a dog Hermione had ever seen. Is she even a dog or a come-to-live statue?

"Good morning, Granger." He greeted.

"Morning, Malfoy. I'm sorry I was a bit late. I don't know how to pass these wards…" she trailed off, stating her half-truth.

The Manor's wards were impressive, some sort of ancient blood magic because the only one who can alter its protective barriers is the person who carries a Malfoy blood. It's not an easy task to just trespass and announces her presence.

That's only half the reason for her so-called tardiness. The other half would be the meeting with the Lady of the Manor.

Which is now standing beside her son.

"Mrs Malfoy. Nice to meet you. It's been so long," she said in greeting to the other witch.

"Certainly Ms Granger. It's been too long. And I've seen you've got yourself a pack of handsome looking dogs over here," Narcissa gestured at the dogs surrounding Hermione like a crescent shape. All eyes on the women.

"Not really. This is all Harry's and I'm just looking after them for a while."

"Ah yes, the Potters are on a honeymoon. It's a very kind of you to be doing your friend such favour," 

She smiles and it was dazzling. Seldomly Hermione sees a glimpse of the witch's smile. Most of the time it was a sign of affection for her son and service to her husband. Never did she ever saw Narcissa Malfoy smile at a stranger.

"We'll talk more when we're inside, Mother. Now, Granger and I have some disciplining to do with Potters rowdy canines," Malfoy interject. 

"Yes, yes. Don't let me keep you here. Make yourself at home, Ms Granger. We'll talk more with tea later," she excused herself.

Hermione stares at her returning figure. That was one thing but "What is that?" Hermione audibly whispered.

Heard her words, Malfoy just shrugged as his response.

"Let's go, Granger. We only have a few hours before Mother starts calling us back in for tea,"

°°°

"No, Granger! You gotta feel like a leader! Exert confidence! That fluffy arse Corgi isn't going to steal your biscuits if you'd be a little stern on her,"

Hermione huffed. For hours now, they had been doing exercises on commands and attitudes. All five pups were exceptionally great at each one. It's like they've transformed from a bunch of rowdy menaces to polite and well-behaved dogs once they sat paws on the grounds of the Manor.

Malfoy surely did notice this. These dogs were trained by Potter. They exert every commands and action very well. Just for some reason, they decided to be a group of jumping jacks around Granger.

'Maybe it's not the dogs, maybe it's Granger' Malfoy thought to himself.

Hence, that's why it now looks like Malfoy is training Hermione to be around dogs instead of training the dogs.

"Why are you training me? Aren't you supposed to train her? The dog??," Hermione asked.

"The dogs are fine. I don't know about you, but from what I've seen, Potters dogs are pretty well trained but for some reason, when they're with you, all hell breaks loose." He said pointedly, trying to make the witch understand. 

Hermione wanted to argue but his words do make sense. How in the world would Hate be able to handle five dogs if they were untrained? Plus, before being left in her care - not once, did she ever saw his dogs going crazy and excited all over the place.

Maybe it is her.

"Fine, Malfoy. 'Train' me so I can keep being sane and alive until Harry come back," She said then, "woof," softly, almost too enthusiastically.

Malfoy was flustered at her sudden gestures but can't help being entertain. A series of chuckles escape through his lips and it sounds like a voice you'd want to hear for the rest of your days. 

It was out of the ordinary but still, breathtaking for Hermione.

°°°

"How did it go, Ms Granger?" Narcissa prompted.

"It went well. It turns out this bunch was already trained by Harry. As Draco pointed out, I was the problem," Hermione replied, slowly sipping her tea.

The tea room was extravagant, surrounded by glass windows and white interior. It overlooks the roses garden which seems to go on endless. In front of them, sat plates of biscuits, muffins and whatever pastries you may have imagined. 

It was grand and a much-needed break when you've been standing in the garden surrounded by dogs for hours.

Sipping her tea, then dabbing the edge of her lips with a handkerchief, "Oh, Ms Granger, you're everything else except the problem nowadays," 

Hermione smiled at her words although she wasn't entirely sure what was the older witch referring to.

Malfoy was sitting in a chair beside her, enjoying the scones and trying to drown out the women's talk.

"Hermione," Narcissa began, " For what's it's worth now, I wanted to thank you for what you and Harry Potter did on our trials. If it wasn't for you…we won't be here today," 

At first, the younger witch was gobsmacked hearing her name roll out of the witch's mouth but she kept herself composed. She nodded.

"It's the least we can do, Mrs Malfoy."

"It meant everything to me and my son, Hermione. Don't stoop too low on yourself. Now, excuse me because I have some matters to attend to in Diagon Alley. You're welcome to stay but if chose to leave, please come again, Ms Granger."

Narcissa smiled and Hermione returned hers curtly. 

"I should leave too, the dogs must be tired." Referring to the napping packs of dogs in the gardens. Moon and Tessa are seen to be snuggling up to each other. While the others were laid all over the grass, softly breathing in the scent of roses.

"I'll walk you to the Floo, Granger," Malfoy said.

He was already standing, calling Tessa and the others. All dogs ran towards him with tails wagging. Who would've thought that someday Draco Malfoy could be seen so at home with having slobbering dogs all over him. 

He looks so different from the years they didn't get to see each other.

"One question before I leave…" Hermione inquired.

Sighing he said, "What?"

"Why didn't I saw you at Pansy's wedding?" 

He stopped mid-walk to the Floo, allowing Hermione to catch up to his side.

"I was away…I did a lot of thinking, trying to see where I was at fault. I felt guilty about everything and so,…I was trying to learn how to be good." 

Hermione looked at him as if she'd never seen him before. It was one thing to run away but it's also another huge deal when one admitted that he tries to be good rather better.

He must've felt like he was bad before. 

Guilty. Bad. Evil.

"You're a good man, Draco," Hermione said softly, touching his arms as a sign of controlled affection. If it's up to her, she would have offered him a hug, but she thought better.

A smile form on his lips, eyes shone in admiration to the witch in front of him. His guts twist and turn in a motion it never did before. It was pleasant and it turns out, she's the very few who can look at him and say he's good.

It makes him feel alive as if he could breathe better.

He nodded at her statement, and now standing in front of the Floo, he asked her "Would you come again, Granger?"

Flustered, Hermione said "Huh? I thought we're done with the training."

"Not for training but a date," he said.

A date? 

"You're asking me on a date?" 

"No, Granger. It's for Tessa and Moon. They look besotted with each other," he gestured to the pair on his side.

Surely, it's true.

Moon likes Tessa.

_'He didn't ask you on a date, stupid. Why would he do that?!'_ Hermione scold herself, embarrassed at her own words.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. Um, I'll see if I'm free tomorrow," she looks around, everywhere but his face.

"I'll go now. See you," she said, grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

"Wait, Granger! Before you leave…"

"Yes?"

"If I did ask you. A date. Would you say yes?" He said nervously.

Hermione's must've either stopped or it beats so hard it jumped out of her chest.

Trying to keep her grin controlled she said, "I'll see you tomorrow at 9, Malfoy." and with that, she's gone. Green flames engulfing herself and the dogs.

She couldn't help herself if she stayed even for a minute longer. 

Looking down at her side, Moon was also looking up at her and he winked at her before trotting off to his food bowl like the others.

Flabbergasted, did a dog just winked at her? Can dogs even wink? 

Whatever it is, she surely had a great day.

And she'll look forward to tomorrow.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I did it! This took longer than I expected. 
> 
> Tell me if you like it or if you don't, do tell me still. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Love,  
a.a


End file.
